


Sweet Like

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate Exchange, Confessions, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Kuroo decides to make Yaku special chocolates for Valentines, but Yaku has the same idea, and neither of them know about it. After Tora messes up Yaku's would be confession, Yaku fears the worst
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Sweet Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryankellycc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/gifts).



> Sorry this is posted on the last day, my flight got home today! I hope you enjoy!  
> also yes, kuroo's cat is called Kirimi, like Fillet

“Hey Mama, how do you make chocolate?” Kuroo Tetsurō asks out of the blue during dinner. Kuroo Mitsuki, his mother, furrows her small eyebrows at him. “Who’d you knock up?”

Tetsurō nearly chokes on his soba. “Mama! It’s not like that! Geez woman.”

Mitsuki glares at him and throws a chopstick at him, which he barely dodged. “Respect your dear Mama, Tetsu.” She smirks, to which he chuckles. “What do you need to make chocolates for?”

Tetsurō clears his throat and gives his mother back her weapo-chopstick. “Well Valentine’s Day is coming up, and I have someone I would like to confess to.”

“Is it Mori-kun?”

“What?! No, of course it's not him! Why would it even-yeah it is, it’s for Morisuke.” He cuts himself off halfway into denying the fact. He knows his mother wouldn't let it go until she got it right. At least he knows where he got his persistence from.

“I knew it.” She smiles to herself, taking a huge bite of her noodles. He also knows where he gets his appetite. Damn.

“How did you know I liked Mori? Or even, guys for that matter?”

“It’s how you talk about him. You get a certain look on your face tetsu. It’s very obvious.”

“Maybe to you, Mrs. Neuroscientist.”

“Tell you what, after school tomorrow we’ll hop over to the store and grab ingredients.”

“Thanks Mama!” He smiles brightly, his heart giddy. Since entering his third year of high school, he’s been thinking about confessing to Yaku. They’ve been through so much together, and he can’t imagine him not being there with him. His heart hurts to think of a life without him so near.

So he made the decision. He was going to make Yaku become his Valentine.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

Morisuke stares wide awake at his ceiling. He knew he should be sleeping, he had school in the morning and such but.

He can’t keep Kuroo Tetsurō out of his head. No matter how hard he tries to rid his ridiculous volleyball captain from his mind, he just keeps coming back. Damn him and his good looks, infectious smile, piercing eyes-

He scrubs his eyes. Damn. He should really do something about this soon.

But not right now. He lets himself be childish for a little while longer, and settles in to sleep. Tomorrow he can sort out a game plan.

Wait, did he have math homework?

Shit.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

Morisuke frowns at the brightly colored bags of melting chocolate in front of him. How was he supposed to know which one to get? What type of chocolate did Kuroo like? He supposes he could text Kenma, but who knows how immersed he is in a game right or if he’s even awake, and he needs an answer now. He seems like a dark chocolate type of person, that animal.

He reaches out to grab a package of melts when he bumps hands with someone else.

“Ah sorry-Yakkun?”

His heart stops. Nononono this is what he was worried about, miraculously running into Kuroo while buying chocolates for him. No matter where he goes, he really can’t seem to avoid him.

“Ah, Kuroo-excuse me.” He grabs the melts and puts it into his basket, filled with some miscellaneous items he put in there just for this outcome. No way is he going to be caught buying just molds and melts.

“Ouuuu are you buying chocolate? Someone special in mind?” Kuroo looks down at him with that knowing smirk, like he’s got Morisuke alllll figured out. It drives him up a wall.

“As a matter of fact, yes, they are for someone special.” He watches Kuroo reach for a bag of white chocolate melts and put them in his own basket. “What are you copying me?” _Good taste though._

“Am I not allowed to also make chocolates?” Kuroo raises a brow at him.

“So someone finally caught the eye of the elusive Kuroo.”

“Elusive?” Kuroo chuckles. “That must mean you think I’m mysterious.”

“Tetsu, I found these for din-oh Mori-kun!” A tall gorgeous woman with long dark curls rounds the corner holding a bag of frozen dumplings. Kuroos mother, Mitsuki.

“Ah, Kuroo-san, hello!” He offers a quick bow, to which she laughs.

“No need to be so formal with me Mori-kun! Ah looks like you’re making chocolates too?” She eyes the basket Yaku has resting on the crook of his arm.

“Yes ma’am!” He smiles politely and bows once more. “I’ll be going now, bye Tetsurou, I’ll see you are school.”

Before he can process what he just said, he turns on his heel, speeding away to check out.

_Did I really just call him by his given name???_

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

_Did he just call me by my given name???_

“Y-yeah, see you.” Tetsurō, though Yaku already left.

“First name basis huh?” His mother smirks and places a hand on her hip.

“That’s the first time it’s happened, actually.” Tetsurō says almost stunned. He shakes his head and smiles. “I can’t wait for next week.”

As it turns out, making chocolate is actually pretty easy. Well, he’s not exactly making chocolates, so to speak. But hey, melting it-without burning it- pouring it perfectly in the molds and making sure they don’t break when popping them out takes a lot of time!

By the time Tetsurō had finished he was exhausted. Who knew baking took so much out of you? He and his mother took a whole afternoon on the weekend shopping around for the perfect chocolate mold for Yaku. He settled on a cat's paw, because he was honestly looking for a grumpy cat mold, but he really doubted he’d find one.

He stores it carefully in a small light blue cardboard box and ties a white ribbon neatly around it.

“Perfect!” He turns to start cleaning up the mess he made when he hears a bowl fall of the table. He whips around and goes wide-eyed.

“Kirimi! Off the table!” He shoo’s the calico off the table irritated.

“Ma, come get your cat! She’s eating chocolate again!”

“Leave my baby alone Tetsu!” Shouts his mother from the living room.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

Morisuke rolls up his sleeves, brows furrowed. Baking is an art right? He was always pretty good at art, he’s sure he can get this right. He plans on making it look like a volleyball, a big sports nerd like Kuroo would appreciate that kind of thing.

Half way through the second bag of chocolates, Morisuke wants to pull his hair out. How was he supposed to melt the chocolate without burning the lot? He groans in frustration, and tosses the bowl of hardened coca into the sink, immediately wincing at the loud crash. Footsteps come thundering down the stairs and his older brother whips around the corner.

“Being bested by chocolates?”

“Shut up Akio, I don't need help.”

“I didn't ask if you wanted help, but if you want help, you know what to do.”

Morisuke could hear the smirk in his brother's tone without looking at him. He focuses on pouring another cup of chocolate and placing it into a new bowl.

“First of all, that's not the way to go about this. It melts like butter does, slowly over heat, not sticking it in the microwave.” Morisuke rolls his eyes and scowls, turning to face his brother.

“And how would you know?”

“This isn't my first valentines bud.” Akio ruffles Morisuke’s hair as he walks past and takes the ingredients from his hands.

“Hey!” Morisuke makes a grab for him but Akio raises them above his head. Damn his older brother, getting all the height in the family. “Ah,ah,ah, what's the magic word?”

“Akio.” Morisuke growls out. He hates when his brother does this.

“Morisuke.” He bites back. Morisuke huffs through his nose and looks his brother straight in the eye.

“Please help me Akio-nii, you’re so much better at everything than I am, I’m too young and stupid to know anything.”

Akio laughs loudly in his face and smiles brightly. “Of course I’ll help you!”

Morisuke rolls his eyes once more and stomps off to clean up, letting his brother take over the melting portion. As he sloshed bowls and mixing spoons in soapy water, he lets his mind wander. _Will I write a love note with his chocolates? Let him know they’re from me, when he opens it?_ He bites his lip. No, that's ridiculous. He’ll write a note of course, but only telling him to meet him somewhere so he could confess in person. As much as he’d love to have the paper do all the talking, he knows that’ll be way more embarrassing.

“-suke! Are you listening to me? Sheesh, I help you out of the kindness of my heart-”

“Hardly.”

“-and this is how you treat me? Your chocolate is now soup, do as you please with it.” Akio smiles, and instead of ruffling Morisuke’s hair as he went, he dipped a hand in the sink, flicking up water into Morisuke’s face.

“Akio!”

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

Today was The Big Day. Everyone in the school was buzzing with nervous energy, all trying to find the best times to exchange, or hide in Tetsurō’s case, chocolates. Finding the right time to give Yaku his chocolates proved difficult. It wasn’t like they had many classes together, but all the times he wanted to skillfully slide the box into his bag, he would move away slightly. Tetsurō could count on one hand how many times he almost dropped the darn thing, and one slip up would end up in Yaku finding out, and the chocolate would break. He would just have to be patient.

He runs a hand through his hair, accidentally tugging on a few knots, making his eyes water. In his excitement to get to school, he might have forgotten to brush his hair. He shrugs to himself, not like anyone can notice the difference anyways. For now, Tetsurō keeps the box tucked safely in his bag, he’ll think of some way to give it to him.

“Aye Captain!” He hears a holler echo down the hall behind him and he whips his head around to see his boisterous ace.

“Tora? What brings you down here?” Tetsurō stops walking and waltzes up to the second year, high fiving as they met.

“I heard from a certain someone you got some chocolates!”

“I don’t!” Tetsurō shouts back, immediately thinking of the one he made for Yaku and who could have found out.

“No dude you totally do! Fukunaga saw them in your locker!”

Oh, that’s what he meant.

“Oh really? That’s sweet” he smiles sheepishly. Yes he’s head over heels for Yaku but it’s always nice to be appreciated. “I’ll check it out at lunch, I have to head over to Chem. 2 before Heji-sensei has my head for being late again. Not my fault the classrooms are so far away.” Tetsurō sighs and Tora thumps his back, promising to meet in Tetsurō’s homeroom for lunch.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

In his efforts not to forget Kuroo’s gift, he forgets his lunch in the fridge. So, instead of tucking into his food right now, he has to trek to the cafeteria to grab something quickly. He had heard that the vending machine had melon bread again and he was almost tempted to grab someone instead of the meal he intended to get.

Sighing to himself, he knows he should get something with actual nutrition for practice later. Thankfully the cafeteria line isn’t too long and he’s able to get his lunch without much hassle.

The real trouble comes with walking back to his classroom. He can tell Tora has beaten him to home room before he even gets there. He’s so loud it’s a miracle their teacher still lets him visit.

“Wow Kuroo! It’s volleyball shaped! That must’ve taken some hard work.” Morisuke hears Tora whistle. His heart freezes, making his chest hurt. Kuroo was opening his gift and he was about to walk in on it. He has to stop him.

Kuroo was supposed to open it when he was alone. The last thing he wanted was for Kuroo to have an audience, especially if it contained Tora. He liked Tora well enough, don’t get him wrong, but he really didn’t have a delicate bone in his body.

“Oh hey a note!”

“Tora give it back dammit!”

He starts taking large steps, nearly bounding into the room. Once he crosses the threshold, he calls out, only to crash into another student.

“Ah-I’m so sorry-“

“-no it’s my fault-“

As soon as he looked up at Kuroo, he had a letter opened in his hand, he knew he fucked up. The shock in his eyes told him everything. He put the wrong letter in the box.

He originally wrote a confession note, but thought better of it, and wrote a note telling him to meet at the gym after school. Turns out in his tired state the night before, he crumpled up the wrong letter and stuck the confession in the box on accident. He had to stop him, there was no way he was gonna let Kuroo read it. It was too embarrassing.

He can't take it. With a quick shout of “Gomen!” he sprints out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom. He hears commotion from behind him but he’s too busy dodging students to care.

He stops in front of the mirror and scowls. _Fuck how could he be so stupid?_ Morisuke scrubs angrily at his eyes, trying to stop his tears. He wasn’t a crier, not usually. But the anxiety of waiting for Kuroo to read his note, and then tripping and making a fool of himself in front of his crush got too much. If someone catches him, he can always say he's just upset about ruining the uniform.

He nearly jumps when he heard someone enter.

“Yakkun?”

Of course.

“Get away from me Kuroo.” Morisuke turns away from Kuroo, trying-and failing-to get the rice mush out of his blazer.

“Hey I’m only checking on you. Are you hurt, why are you crying?” Kuroo tries to take a step closer, which Morisuke takes a step back in return.

“You saw didn’t you?” He says bitterly, laughing.

“Of course I did, that's how I know where you went!”

“Not me tripping!” He takes a deep breath and huffs. He spins to look at Kuroo, “The note. You saw what it said right? He ruined it. You were supposed to read it by yourself. I didn’t plan on Tora taking it and ruining the confession. It’s okay, I didn’t mean to put that note in there anyways so just forget about it okay?”

“What if I don’t want to forget about it?”

“Don’t mess with me Kuroo.”

“I actually have something for you. Here.” He pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it over. “I couldn’t find the time to give it to you. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Morisuke stares with a blank face at the small blue box. Stunned, the takes it and unties the ribbon, lifting the lid slowly, as if it was a prank and something would spring out and hit him in the face.

Inside was a chocolate shaped cat paw. He feels a smile tug at his lips.  
“So the whole time we made each other chocolates and didn’t even know.”

“Seems like.”

Morisuke sniffles, wiping his nose on his blazer sleeve. He couldn’t care less about the uniform at this point. He feels Kuroo start messing with his hair, most likely picking out rice.

“Wow, what idiots we were.”

“Speak for yourself dumbass.” He smacks Kuroo’s hand away lightly.

“Even crying you’re gonna insult me? That hurts Yakkun.” Kuroo places a hand to his chest, foreigning look of sadness.

“Don’t pretend to be hurt. You like it, you masochist.”

“Maybe I do.” Kuroo leans in and kisses the top of Yaku’s head. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.

“It’s all your fault by the way.” Morisuke blames, not really mad anymore.

“Of course, Yakkun.” Kuroo says without a fight.


End file.
